Palabras en un papel
by Alba Black
Summary: SPOILER 2x21. ONESHOT. "Estúpido Russell y su estúpido juego. No podemos tener algo, no somos nada, solo somos compañeros de piso y amigos. Pero no puede ser que se haya acabado. Puedo hacerlo… Se acabó." Reflexiones de Nick y Jess después de su cita, no-cita y como solucionaron la situación.


Antes que nada decir que es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos dos y que es una situación completamente distinta a lo que estoy acostumbrada. Por otro lado, decir que llevo… ni se sabe el tiempo sin escribir, puede que unos dos años y estoy completamente desentrenada, así que no sé si estará a la altura. Creo que al final me ha quedado más ñoño de lo que pensaba, pero que le vamos a hacer, soy ñoña por naturaleza.

También he visto que, por el momento hay muy pocos fics sobre esta serie y de esta pareja en español, supongo que con el tiempo, puede que vaya subiendo el número. De momento, yo pongo mi granito de arena.

Creo que no me dejo nada más que decir… simplemente que espero que os guste!

* * *

**Palabras en un papel**

Estúpido Russell.

Estúpido Russell y su estúpido juego.

Todo había salido más o menos bien. Estuvimos hablando, haciendo bromas, tomando copas y Russell tuvo que aparecer, decirnos que éramos "realmente algo" e irse sin dar ninguna otra explicación. Y no se nos ocurrió otra cosa que seguirle y pedirle esa explicación que no estaba preparado para escuchar. Y él, en vez de darnos la explicación, nos dio ese trozo de papel, un bolígrafo y nos hizo decir a nosotros que significaba esa noche.

Quise matarlo. Solo le había pedido, o intentado pedir, una cita a Jess. No quería pensar en lo que todo aquello significaba, ni en porqué, en algún momento, había actuado de una manera algo rara. Solo sabía que todo había ido genial hasta ese juegecito de Russell. No solo me había costado pensar que era Jess para mí, sino lo que ella pudiera poner en ese papel, me estaba matando por dentro. Pensé que lo sabría una vez le diéramos el papel de nuevo, pero no fue así. Dijo que era una mala idea, guardó los papeles y se fue.

Estúpido Russell.

Y ahora, Jess dice que mantengamos las distancias, que lo dejemos estar. Y no quiero. No quiero y no puedo volver a estar con ella como antes, porque es un imán y me atrae de un modo que no logro entender. No sé que somos, pero lo que sí sé es que quiero que esté en mi vida. Esta chica estará loca, pero no puedo evitar querer algo con ella o, por lo menos, intentarlo. Sé que es complicado, pero desde que está en mi vida, algo ha cambiado.

Así que, aunque diga de mantener las distancias, la provocaré, porque ahora sé lo que ella encuentra excitante de mí. La voy a provocar hasta que no lo aguante más, hasta que la pared que se ha creado en un momento esta noche, se derrumbe.

Porque no puede ser que se haya acabado.

* * *

Estúpido Russell.

"¿Así que por eso me dejaste?"

¿Pero quién se ha creído? ¡No le dejé por Nick! ¡Es una locura! Nick es mi compañero de piso, es mi amigo, el que me ayuda cuando no puedo abrir un bote de la cocina, el que me protege cuando tengo miedo por las noches y se asegura de que no haya nada malo que pueda herirme, pero no dejé a Russell por Nick, lo dejé porque con Russell no había ese algo, esa pasión, que yo quiero tener.

"Tenéis realmente algo"

¿A qué se refería con eso? No podemos tener algo, no somos nada, solo somos compañeros de piso y amigos. ¿Qué me siento atraída por él? Sí, ¿pero que tendrá que ver? Todo el mundo se siente atraída por alguien cercano. Lo que me fastidia de esa noche es su estúpido juego de "ahora vais a escribir lo que significa la otra persona para vosotros". ¡Cómo si no supiera lo que significa Nick para mí! Nick es… Nick, con eso está todo dicho. Pero no saber que significo para él, qué es lo que siente, me está reconcomiendo por dentro. Porque el muy estúpido de Russell va, lee las respuestas, dice "no ha sido buena idea" y se larga, dejándome a mí con esa incertidumbre y esa necesidad de saber que significo para él.

Me sincero y le digo que necesito saber qué siente, le pregunto qué es lo que escribió en el papel y él me contesta con la misma pregunta. Ninguno de los dos cedemos. No sé él, pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda pensar Nick. ¿Y si piensa que soy una loca? ¿Y si solo soy un calentón? Así que ante la negativa de Nick sobre el contenido de ese papel, decido poner distancia, a dejar esa tensión entre nosotros de lado, que todo vuelva a como era antes de besarnos. Esa misma noche, Nick me provoca y tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no caer de nuevo, pero logro irme a dormir sin que nada pase. Y así tiene que seguir.

Puedo hacerlo… Se acabó.

* * *

Que nadie se ha dado cuenta de que Jess me evita sería la mentira más grande que pueda llegar a contar. Cuando llego de trabajar ella se va, si yo estoy en el salón y ella aparece, vuelve a irse a su habitación y sale al momento diciendo que se va con Cece o con alguna amiga. Winston y Schimdt me miran cada vez que se da una situación así y yo solo puedo encogerme de hombros. ¿Qué les voy a decir? Me niego a decirles la verdad y oír su "te lo dije". Ni hablar. Aquí no ha pasado nada, yo sigo como siempre y ella sigue como siempre, lo único, que ahora está más ocupada y quiere tener más vida social. Tengo que reconocer que toda la situación me fastidia bastante. Es decir, vale que no quiera seguir con lo que fuera que estuviéramos haciendo, pero no hablarnos… Eso no. Me está volviendo loco.

Además, hoy dan Dirty Dancing por la tele y Jess lo sabe. Sé qué querrá verla. Así que decido pasar la noche encerrado en mi habitación, en el ordenador para hacer ver que escribo mi novela de zombies aunque todos saben que es una pérdida de tiempo. Hasta yo lo sé, pero no importa. Haré cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver estar en el salón para que Jess pueda ver la película. Además, no me encuentro demasiado bien y seguro que si estoy en mi habitación tumbado y tranquilo, mañana me encontraré mejor.

Oigo que se abre la puerta principal y unos pasos ligeros se acercan por el pasillo. Se detienen un mini segundo y oigo la puerta de enfrente abrirse. Jess ha vuelto a casa. Oigo la puerta abrirse y unos pasos dirigiéndose al salón, otra vez. A lo lejos, escucho la conversación.

- ¿Dónde está Nick? – pregunta Jess a Winston y Schimdt.

- Ha dicho que pasaba de quedarse a ver el muermo de peli de esta noche y que se iba a su habitación a hacer algo de provecho. – dice Schimdt.- Aunque seguro que empezará a mirar porno- añade. Hijo de puta…

- Ah… ¿qué película dice? – pregunta Jess, como si no lo supiera…

- Hoy hacen Dirty Dancing, Jess- le contesta Winston.

- Es verdad, chicos; no me acordaba. – aunque la oigo muy flojito, desde aquí sé que está mintiendo. – Entonces, ¿podemos verla?

- Por supuesto, Jess; y si tienes que llorar, no te preocupes, aquí tienes mi hombro. – le dice Schimdt. Estoy tentado de salir y decirle "Jarra!", pero al unísono oigo que Jess y Winston se lo dicen. Sonrío.

Dejo de prestar atención a lo que dicen en el salón y me pongo a mirar cualquier tontería por el ordenador. Pero me duele bastante la cabeza y empieza a dolerme la garganta una barbaridad, así que decido tumbarme en la cama e intentar dormir un poco a ver si así se me pasa.

* * *

Estoy actuando como una adolescente, lo sé; pero no sé cómo actuar delante de Nick sin tener ganas de tirarme encima de él. Evito estar en casa a toda costa, me voy a casa de Cece, me quedo después del trabajo corrigiendo o preparando materiales… cualquier cosa antes que volver y tener que ir al bar donde trabaja Nick, donde nos solíamos encontrar los cuatro antes de ir a casa, o volver a casa y encontrármelo en el sofá bebiendo cerveza de esa manera tan sexy. ¿Cómo se puede beber cerveza sexy? ¡La cerveza nunca ha sido sinónima de sensualidad! Estúpido Nick… Y encima, hoy, hacen Dirty Dancing por la tele y Nick estará en casa, en el salón con su cerveza y yo tendré que mentir y decir que estoy cansada y que quiero irme a dormir y no podré ver la película. Que podría verla, pero no creo que sea capaz de concentrarme en ella si tengo a Nick sentado a mi lado en el sofá. Y si hay una película, seguro que querrán palomitas y, aunque no le haya visto nunca comer palomitas, sé que voy a querer quitarle esos pequeños trocitos que se quedan pegados a la camisa y perdería la cabeza y no cumpliría el acuerdo que yo misma había impuesto. Así que llegaré a casa, cogeré algo para comer y me meteré en la habitación hasta al día siguiente.

Pero al llegar a casa me encuentro con la sorpresa de que Nick no está sentado en el sofá con su típica cerveza y mis planes se desmoronan en un momento. Voy a mi habitación a cambiarme y vuelvo al salón a preguntar. Nick está en casa, pero en su habitación porque pasa de ver Dirty Dancing. Típico de Nick. Miento y me hago la sorprendida al saber que hoy dan Dirty Dancing y de que, encima, podré verla sentada en el sofá sin temer por perder la cabeza y no estar atenta a la película. Durante la película, sin darme cuenta, intento escuchar ruidos de la habitación de Nick, para saber qué está haciendo, pero no se oye absolutamente nada. Es raro, porque Nick suele hacer ruido si está en el ordenador, suele insultarle a la mínima que no funciona lo suficientemente rápido como él cree que debería ir, o se enfada cuando quiere escribir su novela de zombis, pero no tiene inspiración. A lo mejor estaba cansado y se ha dormido pronto. A saber, Nick es tan raro a veces…

Sin que me dé cuenta, la película termina y me voy a la cama. Al cerrar mi puerta, me fijo en la de Nick y en si hay luz por debajo. Pero no, tiene la luz apagada, así que lo más seguro es que estuviera cansado y haya decidido irse a dormir pronto, así que yo hago lo propio y me meto en la mía para intentar dormir hasta mañana. Unas horas más tarde, no sé cuantas exactamente, pero no muchas, me despierta el ruido de una tos incesante. No le hago caso e intento volver a dormir, pero no puedo; así que me fijo más de donde proviene esa tos. Se oye lejos, pero no mucho, así que es de alguien del piso. Schmidt no puede ser, está demasiado lejos para que lo escuche, tampoco parece Winston, así que solo puede ser Nick. La tos no para y me pongo nerviosa, no solo porque no puedo dormir sino porque a lo mejor Nick no está bien y ninguno estamos yendo a ver qué pasa. Así que me levanto y voy hacia su habitación y entro sin llamar.

- ¿Nick? ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto flojito mientras entro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Jess? - me dice intentando no toser.

- Me he despertado con tu tos. – le digo acercándome a la cama.

- Lo siento – me dice antes de volver a empezar a toser.

- No pasa nada, ¿estás bien o no? – me siento en el suelo, para que nuestras caras queden a la misma altura y me pueda ver o intuir en la oscuridad.

- Tengo como un pico en la garganta y me duele al tragar, ya me he bebido todo el agua que tenía… - me contesta, y vuelve a toser.

- Te traeré agua, a ver si se te pasa – y sin esperar respuesta, salgo de su habitación, voy a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Cuando estoy a punto de entrar en su habitación de nuevo, recuerdo que tengo unos caramelos de menta y eucalipto que van muy bien para estas cosas, así que voy a cogerlos. Cuando los he cogido, vuelvo a ir a la habitación de Nick. – Toma- le digo dándole el vaso de agua. Él se incorpora y bebe un pequeño sorbo.- También te he traído estos caramelos para la tos. A mí me van bien.

- Gracias – me dice. Bebe otro sorbo de agua y se vuelve a tumbar.

- De nada. ¿Estás mejor?- él asiente y yo, en un gesto completamente involuntario le arropo. – Si necesitas algo, avísame; ¿vale? – él vuelve a asentir. – Buenas noches, Nick.

- Buenas noches, Jess.

Me vuelvo a mi habitación y me vuelvo a meter en la cama. A los pocos minutos estoy dormida.

* * *

Me despierto por la mañana con la cabeza entumecida y la garganta doliéndome horrores. Intento hablar, pero prácticamente no me sale ningún sonido. Me incorporo para levantarme e ir a desayunar y tomarme algo para el malestar, pero me mareo. Bueno, no pasa nada, me tomaré algo y podré ir a trabajar como cada día, yo nunca me pongo enfermo. Aún hay bastante silencio en el piso, así que, a lo mejor, por raro que parezca, seré el primero en levantarme. Voy al baño, me lavo la cara y me deshago de toda esa agua que he bebido durante la noche y que hace que me vejiga esté a punto de estallar y voy a desayunar. Al llegar a la cocina, abro la nevera, cojo leche y luego cojo los cereales que están en el armario de arriba, al igual que el bol. Luego abro el cajón y cojo una cuchara. Me siento en uno de los taburetes y me preparo los cereales con desgana, apoyando la cabeza en una de mis manos y con la otra vertiendo la leche en el bol. Qué mal me encuentro… pero tengo que ir a trabajar.

Me estoy comiendo los cereales cuando oigo que se abre una puerta y unos pasos se dirigen hacia aquí. No les hago caso y sigo con mi desayuno que me sabe a serrín. Pero, de repente, me doy cuenta de que ya no oigo pasos y levanto la vista, para ver qué ocurre. Es Jess, está plantada en medio del salón mirándome. No soy capaz de determinar qué expresión tiene en la cara.

- Buenos días – le digo, como buenamente puedo.

- Hola – me contesta, se acerca y se sienta en el taburete de enfrente de la barra americana.- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, bien; no te preocupes- me meto una cucharada de cereales en la boca y cuando trago, tengo que cerrar los ojos del dolor.

- Pues parece que te ha atropellado un camión. – me contesta, analizándome con esos ojos azules enormes. ¿Por qué tiene que mirarme así?

- No he dormido bien, eso es todo- termino de desayunar y, al levantarme, me mareo y tengo que aguantarme en la barra americana para no caer. Jess me mira con ojos preocupados. – No pasa nada, me visto y me voy a trabajar.

- ¿Tienes que trabajar hoy? – me pregunta mientras me voy yendo a trompicones. como si mi cuerpo pesara una tonelada, a mi habitación a vestirme.

- Sí, hoy trabajo todo el día, así que si quieres no tienes que huir de mi hasta las 8 de la noche- en cuanto digo esto sé que la he cagado- Lo siento, no quería decir eso.

- No… está bien, Nick- me contesta- De todas formas, yo no iría a trabajar hoy, estás hecho un desastre- ya está, ya salió la Jess mandona. Lo jodido es que la echaba de menos.

- Voy a ir a trabajar, Jess. Déjame en paz. – sé que está pagando que yo me encuentre mal, pero es la única conversación que hemos tenido en casi dos semanas, si no le gusta lo que escucha, que se aguante.

Me visto, cojo mi cartera (o lo que para mí es mi cartera, una bolsa con billetes, monedas y mi identificación), el móvil y me voy hacia la puerta. No sé porque me sorprende ver a Jess, plantada delante como si se fuera a encadenar a la puerta para reivindicar algo.

- ¿Qué haces, Jess? No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, voy a llegar tarde- le digo, sin demasiada emoción en la voz.

- Tú no te vas de casa hoy – me contesta. Me la miro serio y ella me contesta con la misma mirada. – y no me pongas tu cara de tortuga, que no me voy a apartar.

- Voy a llegar tarde, apártate. – me dirijo hacia la puerta, pero ella no se mueve.

- No vas a salir hasta que esa garganta esté bien y no te marees por la fiebre.- me dice poniéndose las manos en la cintura. ¿Fiebre yo? ¡Yo no tengo fiebre!

- No tengo fiebre, Jess. Ahora, si no te apartas, te apartaré yo.

- No pienso apartarme. – me reta. Y yo no pienso darme por vencido.

- Pues tu lo has querido- me acerco a ella, la cojo por la cintura y la levanto del suelo. Pero a lo mejor sí que tengo fiebre, porque no aguanto el peso de ella, me mareo y terminamos los dos en el suelo, ella encima de mí y yo cogiéndola aún por la cintura. Nos quedamos mirando un momento, pero Jess se incorpora rápido y se sienta en el suelo.

- ¡Joder, Nick! ¿Estás bien?- me pregunta al ver que yo no me levanto. Y joder, es que me encuentro fatal…

- Creo que me muero, Jess – le contesto. Jess me mira, niega con la cabeza y me ayuda a levantarme. Una vez de pie, me sigue sujetando hasta mi habitación, donde hace que me tumbe.

Vuelve a ponerte el pijama mientras voy a por mi teléfono y llamo para decir que no vas a trabajar, luego llamaré al mío y diré que tampoco voy.

- ¿Que no vas a ir a trabajar? ¿Por qué? – le pregunto, sorprendido.

- Porque me voy a quedar cuidando de ti, Miller. – creo que no se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha dicho, pero yo me estoy muriendo así que no voy a decir nada.

Al cabo de un rato, vuelve Jess, yo ya me he puesto el pijama y me he metido en la cama otra vez. Ella trae dos vasos de agua, uno lleno y uno vacío y creo que un par de pastillas y una botella de un medio litro de no sé qué.

- He llamado a Sadie también, para ver qué podías tomarte para que te pusieras mejor. – me dice. ¿Su amiga Sadie? ¿La ginecóloga? – Ah! Y Winston y Schmidt se han ido a trabajar los dos. – eso no me importa ahora mismo.

- Sadie es ginecóloga- le digo. – La última vez me hizo tomar unas pastillas que parecía que estaba drogado.

- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa que mi única amiga médico sea ginecóloga, Nick! ¡Harás lo que yo te diga y punto! – parece enfadada, aún no entiendo porque, pero mejor me callo.

- Está bien, ¿qué tengo que tomarme, enfermera Day? – le pregunto.

- Toma, tienes que tomarte estas dos pastillas. Me ha dicho que tienes que haber comido antes, así que como ya has desayunado… - me da las pastillas y el vaso de agua lleno y me lo tomo. – Y… algo más. – noto que se está poniendo roja y la veo incómoda.

- ¿El qué? ¿Me tienes que pinchar algo en el culo? – le pregunto, asustado. Quiero recuperar la relación con Jess, pero pinchazos en el culo… no.

- ¡No! – exclama como si fuera lo peor del mundo- No es eso. Es… - duda, me mira con cara de circunstancias. Entonces miro la botella que ha dejado encima de la mesilla. Es para hacer gárgaras.

- ¿Es eso un jarabe, Jess? – le pregunto, sabiendo que la respuesta es otra.

- No… es… Bueno… - para, respira hondo y me mira seria – Tienes que hacer gárgaras con ese líquido durante un minuto. Tres o cuatro veces al día. – y traga saliva. Yo, intento no sonreír.

- Gárgaras. Vale. – digo, simplemente. – Pásame la botella y el vaso vacío, entonces. – me lo alarga y se dirige hacia la puerta. - ¿Dónde vas?

- Yo… Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer… - lo está pasando mal, lo sé; pero es una gran oportunidad. – Te dejo intimidad, luego intenta descansar.

- Pero Jess, no puedes irte ahora – me mira sorprendida, como preguntándose porqué- ¿qué pasaría si mientras hago gárgaras, me entrara tos, me tragara el líquido y me atragantara? Necesitaría tu ayuda. – me mira con cara de circunstancias.

- No creo que eso pase.

- Pero podría pasar. Además, me estoy muriendo, Jess. Un poco de respeto y misericordia para los moribundos.- y, sin planearlo, me entra un ataque de tos en ese momento que hace que Jess se acerque y se siente en la cama y me da palmaditas en la espalda hasta que se me pasa. Suspira.

- Está bien. Me quedo. – cojo el vaso vacío y la botella, me meto un poco de ese líquido en la boca y empiezo a hacer gárgaras.

* * *

¿Por qué Sadie me ha dicho que tiene que hacer gárgaras? ¿Y por qué Nick ha conseguido que me quede mientras hace gárgaras? Encima, el muy capullo, sabe el efecto que tiene en mí. Vale, sí, es solo con la cerveza… o lo era. Mientras hace gárgaras me quedo mirándolo, con la boca medio abierta, pensando en lo atractivo y sexy que se ve así, haciendo gárgaras y, por si no fuera suficiente, mirándome con esa cara de "sé lo que estoy haciendo y sé que te estás muriendo por dentro". Estúpido Nick… No puedo permitirme que vea que me está afectando, así que respiro hondo, cierro un momento los ojos y vuelvo a mirarlo como si no pasara nada. Bendita coraza que aparece a veces…

Escupe el líquido en el vaso y me mira sonriendo. Yo le hago una mueca.

- Trae, me llevo esto a la cocina para lavarlo- intento cogérselo de las manos, pero lo aparta.

- No. No es por nada, Jess; pero las veces que he tenido que hacer gárgaras porque me dolía la garganta era dos veces seguidas. – mierda!- ¿estás segura que Sadie te ha dicho solo una vez?

- Pues…- mierda, mierda, mierda; me ha pillado, Sadie me ha dich veces al día, pero que, cuando lo hiciera, que fueran dos veces. – es posible.

- Entonces tendré que hacerlo otra vez, ¿no? – me mira y yo, simplemente, asiento, no soy capaz de decirle nada. Aunque está enfermo, sé que está disfrutando con esto.

Y otra vez a aguantar la tortura. Haciendo gárgaras, mirándome, yo mirándole… No puedo, no lo aguanto. El corazón se me empieza a acelerar, pero tengo que parar, debo parar, no puedo caer…

- Ya – digo, de repente. Él me mira, pero no se detiene. – Para. – vuelvo a decirle, pero él, se lo toma como un reto y sigue, poniéndole aún más ganas. No lo soporto más- Nick, no. – y con esas dos palabras, deja de hacer gárgaras, escupe el líquido y me mira como si hubiera hecho algo malo, me mira como la noche que Sam cortó conmigo y estuve llorando tanto rato mientras él intentaba animarme aun habiendo sido el culpable de la ruptura, en cierto modo.

- Lo siento – me dice. Pero no le pienso perdonar, cojo las cosas y me voy para la cocina a dejar las cosas. Pero me siento mal, así que vuelvo a ir hacia la habitación de Nick y le veo tumbado con los ojos cerrados. Sin hacer ruido, entro y me siento en el borde de la cama. Él, al notar un peso en la cama abre los ojos y me mira sorprendido y apenado a la vez.

- No tenía que haberme ido así – le digo- Lo siento.

- No, lo siento yo, Jess; de verdad. – me dice mientras se incorpora un poco en la cama, y veo que es sincero. – Siento todo esto, lo de todos estos días, pero no puedo evitar intentarlo.

- ¿Intentar qué? – le pregunto no sé si quiero ir por este camino.

- Intentar tenerte. – me quedo helada. ¿Tenerme? ¿Tenerme cómo?

- Tú no luchas por nada, Nick – sí, es un golpe bajo y rastrero, pero tengo que defenderme de alguna manera. Él sonríe triste.

- Tienes razón. Sin embargo, he hecho cosas por ti que no haría nunca. – me quedo sorprendida, ¿qué está diciendo?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunto, atenta a su respuesta.

- Renuncié a una fiesta porque te habían dejado plantada en una cita cuando hacía pocas horas que te conocía, bailé "los pajaritos" cuando me porté mal contigo, porque sé que te gustan los pajaritos y te gusta bailar, también bailé para animarte cuando Sam cortó contigo aunque no me gusta bailar; me metí en la casa encantada donde trabajabas para avisarte de no decirle a Sam lo que sentías porque él no estaba en la misma página que tú cuando las casas encantadas me dan mied… no me gustan. No me gusta que me abracen y tú me has abrazado miles de veces. TE BESÉ, aún sin saber tu reacción, sin saber que iba a pasar después. Eso quiero decir. – me quedo sorprendida de todo lo que ha hecho por mí, pero no voy a caer tan rápido.

- No te entiendo. – le digo.

- Hace unas dos semanas, cuando tuvimos esa cita/ no-cita, nos encontramos a Russell y tuvimos que escribir lo que significábamos el uno por el otro- asiento. – Ese día no quise decirte que ponía por miedo a perderte, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

- No me has perdido, Nick – le digo con los ojos cristalinos. ¿Cómo me va a perder? ¿Es tonto? ¿Es la fiebre hablando por él?

- Puede que sigamos viviendo juntos, pero desde ese día, ¿cuántas conversaciones hemos tenido? La de esta noche y hoy. Ya está. Me has estado evitando y yo te he estado provocando cada vez que he podido, como antes, porque la idea de no tenerte en mi vida se me hace insoportable. – me quedo alucinada, Nick se ha abierto a mí, me está diciendo como se siente.

- Estas dos semanas sin hablar contigo se me han hecho muy duras. Sé que ha sido por mi culpa, pero te he echado de menos. – él asiente, y me mira con una intensidad en la mirada que pocas veces le he visto. - ¿Estamos bien, ahora?- le sonrío. Él me sonríe, pero con picardía.

- ¿Qué ponía tu papel? –me mira con intensidad y se pone serio. Suspiro, no voy a contestar con la misma pregunta.

- Que eres la razón por la que he vuelto a creer en mí. – me sonrojo, me encojo de hombros y sonrío. Él me sonríe de la misma manera.

- ¿Así que si te digo que estás mal de la cabeza y que estás loca?- me pregunta, sabiendo que eso me afecta en sobremanera.

- Pues te diré que la locura está infravalorada y que es la alegría de la vida – me sonríe y me coge la barbilla con una mano.

- Entonces, demuéstramelo. – me acerco más a él, muy despacio y lo miro unos segundos. Tiene las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos llorosos, probablemente por culpa de la fiebre, los labios entreabiertos con una media sonrisa. Estoy muy cerca de él, muy, muy cerca, nuestros labios se rozan.

- ¿Sabes qué? – sonrío mientras me separo y me levanto de la cama. – Ya van dos veces que tengo que demostrarlo yo, si quieres algo, ¡lucha, Miller! – intento irme, pero Nick me coge de la muñeca y me empuja hacia él.

- Es curioso que digas lo de luchar- me dice. Del tirón he acabado sentada encima de su barriga y mi cabeza está algo más alta que la suya.

- ¿Y eso por qué? –le pregunto curiosa.

- Porque eso es lo que puse yo en el papel, "alguien por quien luchar". – sonrío, mirándole tiernamente y de manera picara a la vez.

- Pues ya sabes, Nick Miller… ¡a luchar! -y sin perder el tiempo, Nick me besa en los labios.

Sé que ninguno de los dos sabe hacia dónde va todo esto, pero los dos sabemos que ya no podemos prescindir del otro en nuestra vida. Puede que esto salga bien o puede que salga mal, pero siempre se tiene que luchar. Siempre hay alguien que hace que vuelvas a creer.


End file.
